


Not Your Rebound

by Samteralis



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hero Complex, Party, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samteralis/pseuds/Samteralis





	Not Your Rebound

Today just couldn't get any worse.

A sigh escaped your lips while you gazed up at the starry sky, grabbing the railing. For a moment you forgot why you were here, enjoying the view of Midgar tainted in black, illuminated by nothing but street lamps.

However, it only lasted for a second for the noise of blasting music and drunk people behind you never ceased and instantly your thoughts were brought back to the present and the tears streaming down your face.

You didn't want to go on this party in the first place. It was your boyfriend, who had argued you into it, regardless that you didn't know anyone beside him. This wouldn't have been so bad, if he hadn't ditched the second you arrived at his friend's house where the party took place. Now you weren't someone to just leave it at that, so you sought him out anyway and tried to talk with him about it. Needless to say it ended up in a fight, the arguments still ringing in your head.

„Can't you see I'm trying to have fun? Go and make some friends, I'm not your baby sitter."

"What? You're the one who wanted me to come here with you!"

"So? Doesn't mean I have to stick by your side the entire party, does it?"

"Well no but-"

"See? Now go. Should've left you at home when I got the chance."

It wasn't the first time something like that was happening. You often found yourself being blamed by your boyfriend for not being as outgoing as him but whenever you tried to change that by going out with him he complained about it anyway.

It hadn't been always like this, though. Sure, he had teased you about your rather introverted demeanor but two years ago, when you first started dating, it didn't bother him at all. You were happy together and even helped each other to become better persons. Somehow however... that had changed. Yeah, you didn't want to admit it but lately something had become different between the two of you, making you wonder if it wasn't better for you to finally part ways.

You shook your head, trying to get rid of your thoughts by doing so.

Someone opened the door, filling the night air of the balcony with the boisterous music and laughter from inside the house for a second before closing it again. Quickly you dried off the tears from your face, when you heard footsteps approaching you, turning your head slightly to see who it was to intrude your privacy.

You were greeted by a male with a pair of blue eyes that seemed to glow despite the scanty lighting outside on the balcony. He was pretty big compared to you and you probably would've been scared being alone with him, if it hadn't been for the sincere smile on his face.

"Hey", he began, the same smile never leaving his face. "Mind if I join ya?"

You shook your head, not saying anything in return but watching the male as he advanced and leaned on the railing beside you. Sighing he looked up at the sky just as you did not that long ago.

You couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. His dark hair – you couldn't make out the exact color – was long and spiky, only a stray hanging down in the front of his face and on his left cheek was an x-shaped scar, giving him a wild look. His smile and blue eyes however emanated warmth and kindness.

"So...", he started again and as he glanced down at you, you blushed becoming aware of your staring. Lucky for you he didn't notice.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

You tilted your head in confusion to which the male gave a chuckle. With a nod of his chin he pointed at you, before glancing back in the distance.

"You've been crying, haven't you? Do you want to talk about it?"

"O-oh", you replied, not knowing what else to say. He was just a stranger after all. Still you felt yourself wanting to tell him what happened. Even if he was a stranger, he did care enough to notice there was something wrong with you and to bring it up.

"It's stupid..."

He snorted, turning around so that now his back was leaning against the railing, his arms folded in front of his chest.

"It can't be stupid if it upset you."

You found yourself smiling, silently thanking the male. It was just a mere attempt to justify your crying but in a way you agreed to him. In the end every emotion deserved to be felt, right?

"You're right... it's... about my boyfriend. We had an argument. I'm not the biggest fan of parties, you see... but he coaxed me into it anyway..."

You heard him suck in air, as if he had to compose himself. His eyebrows were knitted and for the first time, there wasn't a smile on his face but a frown since he stepped out to you.

"And now he's ignoring you?"

"Pretty much, yeah... said he wished he didn't bring me here with him..."

"Bastard."

Giggling you shook your head at the mumbling of the man beside you, looking down to your hands.

"I guess you could say that."

Slowly you started to like his company. Sure, before today, you hadn't seen him before and you didn't know his name but for some reason you felt safe with him. He was also the first person at this party besides your boyfriend to talk to you and you were grateful for that, only leaving the question why he was doing it.

"So, what brings you outside?"

He laughed, a sound that reminded you more of a child than the tall man he was. When you turned your head back to him, you saw him rubbing his neck with a sheepish smile.

"Honestly? I saw you here all by yourself and got worried."

"You don't even know me", you retorted, startling him.

"So what?"

The look on his face was shocked, hurt even as if your statement had offended him. You tried to stifle a chuckle but without avail. However, to your surprise the dark-haired male joined in and soon the night air was filled with the sound of your laughter.

"I'm Zack, by the way", he said as soon as the two of you sobered up, holding out his hand to you.

You shook it and nodded, repeating the name silently for yourself.

"[Name]."

"Nice to meet you, [Name]", he gave you another one of his smiles, his blue eyes glowing even more than usual while doing so.

"Do you want me to bring you home?", as soon as you frowned and opened your mouth, he interrupted you with a shake of his head and a smile. "I don't mind, I need to leave soon anyway, because of work tomorrow."

You stayed silent, letting his words sink in. Truth is, since your boyfriend apparently didn't want to have anything to do with you at the party, Zack was the only one you knew – well kind of – and without him you'd just feel lost all over again. At the same time, you knew very well it wasn't the best idea to just go with a man you just met but in this moment you trusted your instincts that he wasn't a bad guy.

"That would be nice... but only, if it's really OK for you."

He winked at you, leaning forwards a bit so the two of you were on the same eye-level.

"If it wasn't I wouldn't have brought it up, don't ya think, silly?"

You chuckled instead of giving him an answer, turning your back towards the view beyond the balcony and making your way back inside together with Zack.

It felt like no time had passed since you escaped outside in the first place. The music was still booming, its bass messing with your heartbeat and the volume giving you a headache that kept you from thinking straight. People were still dancing and making out, the only difference you noticed was the smell of sweat, alcohol and vomit being more prominent than before.

Not exactly a pleasant difference, if it was up to you.

You were currently trying to make your way out of the living room to the entrance with Zack right in front of you clearing the way, until you heard a familiar laugh not far from you.

The laugh of your boyfriend.

You had planned not to think of him or tell him about your whereabouts until you were home but at the sound, your head jerked up in its direction like by itself.

There he was, standing close to a woman you didn't know that had her hands wrapped around his neck. After studying them closer you also noticed his hands were placed on her waist, the first three buttons of his shirt opened up, his hair tousled.

You didn't know how much time passed while you were busy standing there watching them, trying to get the meaning of what just happened before your eyes, when your boyfriend – or now former boyfriend? – met your gaze. He rolled his eyes and instead of releasing from the girl's touch, he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her around the corner out of your sight.

Instantly your could feel your breath becoming shallow. New tears formed themselves in your eyes, ready to run down your face and making your sight blurry but you refused to cry in front of all those people, even if you didn't know any of them.

Instead you tried to understand what the hell just had happened. Had he just cheated on you, while you had been only feet away from him or was it a silent break-up?

You didn't know what would've been worse.

Sure, you had your differences and thought about ending the relationship only an hour or so ago but seeing it actually happen right in front of you was just too much for now.

The feeling of someone placing a hand on your shoulder brought you back to reality. As you spun your head you recognized it being Zack with his blue eyes roaming you out of concern.

"Hey, everything alright?"

You shook your head, peering back at where your boyfriend – well if you could still call him that – had been just a moment ago.

Sighing Zack brought his hand to your upper back and lead you through the crowd and outside the house while you were busy enough with holding back your tears.

As soon as the door closed and you were surrounded by abrupt silence however, you couldn't take it any longer and collapsed crying.

Your argument, the way he hugged the other girl and dragged her away from you, everything bad that happened today flashed before your eyes, leaving you behind as shaking and crying bundle with your arms around your body for comfort, unable to perceive your surroundings.

Even when you felt two strong arms bringing you into a warm hug, with one hand at the back of your head and the other in between your shoulder blades, and the smell of cologne filling your lungs, you weren't able to do anything but cry and trying to keep your heart from breaking apart any further.

It wasn't until you heard a voice, Zack's voice, talking to you in a calming manner, that you slowly started finding back to the present.

"It's OK [Name], take your time. I'm not him and we only met an hour or so ago, I know, but I'm here for you."

With a smile tugging at the corners of your lips you hugged the tall male back, burying your face in his firm chest.

"Thank you, Zack."

He snuggled you closer, his chuckle causing his chest to tremble against you.

"Don't mention it."

After staying like this for some more time, Zack made a step backwards to look down at you. Smiling sadly, he lifted his hand and wiped the tears from your face. When he was done he slipped of his jacket, instead laying it over your shoulders and rubbing your arms.

"You're cold. We should hurry before you get sick."

You nodded but he had already grabbed your wrist, walking you towards a pickup truck that looked like it already had a few years under its belt. But as stupid as it might have sounded you trusted Zack, so you didn't hesitate to get on the passenger's seat when the dark-haired male opened the door for you.

Buckling up and waiting for Zack to walk around the truck to do the same you looked around. It wasn't as shabby as the exterior suggested and hanging down from the inside mirror was a cute little stuffed puppy that you couldn't help but nudge.

In the meanwhile Zack opened the driver's door and chuckled at the sight of you and the plushie. When he was finished with buckling up his seatbelt, he flipped the little dog with his fingers and winked at you.

"A present from my mentor. According to him it looks just like me."

You giggled, forgetting what had just happened for a moment, but even on closer inspection you weren't able to find any similarities – although you could probably say Zack had puppy eyes with how big and curiosity they were.

"He sure has a weird sense of humor, then."

"I know, right? Finally someone agrees with me", still laughing, he turned his head in your direction and motioned towards a route guidance system at the front shield.

"Where do you want me to drop you off?"

"Oh."

That was when everything came back and you felt the memories of it choking you. Since you had shared an apartment with your boyfriend up until now you, that wasnt really an option. More like the opposite.

On the other hand, even if it wasn't just for the night you didn't want to leave your important stuff there either - who knows what he was capable of.

You took out your phone, holding it up to indicate that you needed to make a call. Zack nodded with a smile.

It was one in the morning but thankfully that didn't stop your best friend from picking up almost immediately.

"Hey [Name], what's up?"

"Hey Tee, uhm... can I stay with you for a bit?"

"Sure? You know you're always welcome!"

"Thank you. I don't know when I'll arrive, though."

"Don't sweat it, I'll stay up until you're here. Did something happen? Your voice sounds weird."

You leaned against the headrest, chuckling quietly, while shaking your head and trying to swallow down some new tears. That was Tifa for you, always the mother hen who knew exactly when there was something wrong.

"Later, 'kay?"

"Alright, I'll see you then, bye!"

"Bye."

The second you hung up, you turned to Zack, whose eyes were still lingering on you. He didn't even bother to pretend not listening to your conversation with Tifa, you mused.

"I know it's much to ask for but can we make a short stop at my place before driving to my stay for the night? I... want to pack some of my stuff first..."

He nodded, not looking away from you even for a second, and shot you a cheeky grin while starting the engine.

"Everything to make you happy, [Name]."

A chuckle escaped your lips and as you peered down at your hands still clutching your smart phone, you caught yourself thinking that today, despite everything that had happened, still had entailed something positive.


End file.
